Kiss the Pain Away
by Faithfulpurelight
Summary: "You could always kiss it better," Chat shrugged.
_Disclaimer: I don't own this._

Quiet nights were some of the best nights.

As much as he enjoyed bouncing around the city in an attempt to stop the latest villain, there was a seriousness to those fights that crept into the joking manner, stealing some of the true laughter. He never doubted that he and his Lady would be able to handle whatever was thrown at them, but there was always the chance that they wouldn't be as fast as last time, as quick footed and ready to move. And he was always on his toes, ready to take the hit that was meant for his partner if he couldn't move them both out of the way in time.

But on the quiet nights, it was always different. It was almost like relaxing and stretching his muscles all at once.

He couldn't remember who had come up with the idea for late night patrols. It seemed like they had always been doing this, running along the rooftops under a dark sky lit by the starlight or the lights of Paris. It didn't matter if it was raining or the night was clear, neither of them ever missed a night. He knew that these patrols weren't just to make sure there was no trouble. It was unspoken that it was time together, strengthening their partnership and away from the prying eyes of the world and media around them. Their fans, particularly hers, were everywhere, and someone always wanted a moment in her presence.

These nights gave them both something, and they took it gratefully without voicing what it was they were offering. This was how they had become best friends, partners capable of reading each other's body language and thoughts before the other person even shifted in their battles.

It was one of Chat Noir's favorite things in the world, and tonight was no different, even with the rain.

"Race you!" Ladybug shouted from ahead of him. She didn't wait for his reply, instead stepping off the edge of the rooftop with a laugh. The magic yoyo she carried swung out and caught on, propelling her forward.

Chat Noir laughed, following after his Lady with a running leap, his metal staff snapping out to catch him and push him forward, closing the distance between them momentarily.

"You're going to lose!" He landed on the next roof with barely a sound, springing away just as quickly as he had come. She was always just that little bit ahead of him, this time because she cheated. But he did get a great view of her ass from back here.

He smirked at that thought as he made his way through Paris, the final destination looming ever closer in front of them.

With a final push, Chat let his staff shrink back down to the easily manageable size, and leapt towards the Eiffel tower, intending to land neatly on their favorite perch half a second before Ladybug would. It would've worked perfectly, if he hadn't misjudged the distance by a whisker.

He landed, but the heels of his feet were hanging off the edge. With a quick adjustment of his body weight and calculating the amount of force it would take to keep him falling, he threw himself forward.

And hit his head on the iron lattice work hard enough that stars burst in front of his eyes, colorful and violently painful.

He gasped, hitting his knees to cradle his now aching head. That hurt. Not as badly as being slammed into a stone wall repeatedly by a sonic blast from a guitar, but it still hurt like Hell!

"Chat, are you okay?"

Her touch was gentle as she laid a hand on his shoulder, her voice soft.

"Peachy," he ground out, fighting through the throbbing pain. He swallowed back the need to curse in several languages.

Ladybug didn't say a word but neither did she move away. Her hand continued to rest on his shoulder, offering comfort through pain so trivial it was ridiculous. Only Chat Noir could hit his head on the Eiffel tower. And only Chat Noir _would_ hit his head on the Eiffel tower.

After several minutes green eyes blinked open, and locked on bluebell ones.

Yeah, he could drown in her eyes if he let himself. And half the time, he really wanted to let himself.

"You won you know," she murmured. He shivered feeling as though her voice was whispering against his skin.

"Of course," he smirked. "Was there ever any doubt, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly. "What did you win?"

"You could always kiss it better," Chat shrugged.

"Sure," she smirked.

"One day…Wait what?"

Ladybug leaned over and kissed the top of his head where he had met the iron working.

His heart skipped a beat, his breath caught in his lungs, and Chat Noir was utterly speechless. Did that really just happen? Had she really just…

"There," she smiled. She moved with her usual grace and ease, taking her spot on the tower overlooking the city. "Now it shouldn't hurt anymore."

"…If I said one more kiss would fix it?" Chat found his voice after a second.

"Don't push your luck, kitty."

Chat shifted to sit next to her, his legs dangling over the drop as he looked out over Paris, the lights twinkling against the dark sky and blinking in and out of the rain.

Ladybug sighed and leaned against him slightly. "I love nights like this."

"Me too, my lady."

He smiled, utterly content.


End file.
